Holly Swift:CHERUB Fanfiction
by LittleMissLoopy
Summary: Holly Swift is a CHERUB agent. The youngest ever black shirt. She thinks she's got a perfect life in CHERUB, until a certain boy comes and ruins it all...


**RATED T FOR MATURE LANGUAGE**  
I sit, curled up against the wall, leaning on my older brother.  
"Luke?" I whisper, staring up at my eight year old brother.  
"Ssh, remember, we're not Lucy and Luke any more, and we're not here. We're Holly and Josh, and we live in a castle in England. We have ten ponies called… Sugarlump, Twinkle, Pinkie, Strawberry, Sparkle…"  
"Daisy, Vanilla, Yumyum, Marshmallow and Cupid" I finish, picturing every pony in my head.  
"Yes, Daisy, Vanilla, Yumyum, Marshmallow and Cupid. We ride a different one every day, and we don't have any bedtime! We eat ice cream for dinner and chocolate for breakfast. Every morning we get up whenever we want, and watch My Little Pony"  
I close my eyes, and hug 'Josh'.  
"But I think it's time we went to bed now, Holly. We don't want to be tired when we go to the pony riding competition tomorrow"  
"Ok. Good night Josh"  
"Good night, Holly"  
I drift off to sleep, and have dreams of castles in England, ponies, no bedtime, ice cream for dinner, chocolate for breakfast, and My Little Pony.

There's a banging noise, and I wake up. Someone is standing at the door. They slowly walk over, and I can see who they are. A man who's about 20 something years old, tall and skinny, an evil smirk on his acne covered face.  
"Who are you?" I whisper, looking up at him worriedly.  
"You don't need to know that. Doctor sent me" he glares down at us and cackles. "Now get the fuck up, we need to go"  
"Don't swear in front of my sister. She's only six years old" Luke growls. The man kicks him hard in the stomach.  
"Don't talk to me like that, arsewipe. Now come on. Some people are onto us. We need to get out of here, and fast"  
He pulls us up, and drags us out of the door. I'm glad to be away from the terrible bright white room, but when he bundles us into the back of a van, I start to feel claustrophobic. A whimper escapes my mouth as he slams the door shut.  
"Ssh, just remember. You're Holly and I'm Josh. We have ten ponies called…"  
"Uhm, Sugar… Sugarcube? Sugarplum? Oh, Josh I've forgotten them! I've forgotten our ponies!"  
"No, you haven't. Sugarlump, Twinkle, Pinkie, Strawberry, Sparkle, Daisy, Yumyum, Marshmallow and Cupid!"  
"Oh yes! That's it!"  
I cuddle up next to him, and he starts to tell me a story about our castle in England. The van shudders to a stop, and I can hear yelling.  
"Luke. What's that noise?"  
"Ssh, I'm sure it's nothing"  
There's more yelling, and suddenly a bang.  
"LUKE! What's that? Luke, tell me! Please! What is it?"  
I can see he's trying to keep calm, but when I look into his deep blue eyes, I can tell he's scared. Someone thumps on the doors to van, and I scream.  
"Who's in there? Come out now!"  
Me and Luke stay, frozen with fear.  
"GET THE FUCK OUT NOW! YOU'RE BUSTED! WE'VE GOT YOUR PARTNERS! NOW COME OUT!"  
"Luke…" I whisper "I'm scared. Who is that man."  
He just shakes his head, and hugs me close to his chest. The door swing open, and the man is pointing a gun into the van. I scream again, and put my arms over my head.  
"DON'T SHOOT! DON'T SHOOT!" I shriek.  
"I… I… I'm sorry, I though… I thought you were… you were working with them… I… I'm not going to shoot you, don't… don't worry" He stutters, and I slowly raise my head.  
"You're not from here" Luke says "You sound funny"  
"I'm from London… uh, it's a place in England" he says, shoving the gun into his pocket. I squeak and shake Luke's arm.  
"He's from England! England where our castle is!" I squeal excitedly "Excuse me mister, do you have a castle and ten ponies" All my fear is suddenly gone, replaced with curiosity.  
"Don't be silly, Lucy. He won't have ponies"  
"No, I don't" The man laughs, raking a hand through his bleached blonde hair. "And you don't have to call me mister. You can call me Ewart. Now, would you like to come out of that van?"  
"Where are you going to take us" Luke asks, still hugging me close.  
"Back to England with me to a nice new home. But first, we need to go to hospital. You have some nasty cuts and bruises"  
Luke eventually lets go, and we both stand up. I look down at myself, studying my injuries. Cuts on my arm from when I smashed a window in an attempt to escape. The bruise I can feel but can't see on the side of my face when I bashed it on the wall. My leg that I can't walk properly on since I collapsed and it twisted oddly under me. So many other ones I can't count. Luke picks me up in a piggyback and walks out of the van.  
"How do we know we can trust you?"  
"You don't. I'm just hoping you do anyway"  
He turns around to face a police car. There's a policewoman in the front, the man and "Doctor" in the back. Luke climbs into the car, and drops me in the seat next to him. He does up his seatbelt while I fumble around with mine. Luke leans over and buckles mine up for me, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead.  
"We're safe now, Luce"  
"Holly" I smile, brushing a strand of hair out of my face.  
"Holly. We're safe now, Holly"  
Ewart slams into the car and starts the engine. His face is red with anger.  
"Those pricks" he mutters, his knuckles turning white as he grips the steering wheel.  
"What is it?" Luke asks, holding my hand.  
"They keep children locked up for what, a year? Two? Hurt them, physically and emotionally. They starve you half to death, and guess what they do? They say they're innocent! THEY SAY THEY'RE BLOODY INNOCENT!" He roars, stomping down on the accelerator. The engine revs, and he lets go, slowing down until he's almost stopped. Fortunately, it's only a five minute drive until we reach the hospital. A nurse rushes out of the door, and opens the car door. She scoops me up in her arms, and another nurse picks up Luke.  
"No! LUKE! COME BACK! NO!" I yell, punching the nurse desperate to get back to my big brother. The only person I truly trust. A doctor comes rushing over and sticks a needle into my arm. My shouts die down to gentle moans, and my eyelids start to droop.  
"No… I… don't…. want… to… sleep" I whisper, just as I fall unconscious.

I wake up in a bright white room. The hospital. I try to turn onto my side, but something is preventing me. I look down at my arm, and see a huge plaster cast. I whimper just as a nurse comes in. She looks kinder than the one who took me in. She is small and slightly chubby, with fluffy blonde hair and kind brown eyes.  
"Hello there, Lucy, is it?"  
I nod weakly and raise my head again.  
"What's your name?" I whisper, my voice cracking slightly.  
"Well, I'm meant to be Nurse Williams, but you can call me Niamh"  
"Niamh" I repeat "That's a pretty name"  
"I think your name is prettier, Lucy"  
"I don't like being called Lucy. I want to be Holly" I mutter, glaring down at my feet. "When do the bandages come off?"  
"Oh, in quite a long time. But it should be off in two months or so. Unfortunately, you'll have a scar or two on it"  
"How have you fixed my leg?"  
"That was simple enough. It was just badly sprained. You might need to go easy for the next couple of weeks, but it should be fine"  
"Can I see my brother?"  
"Tomorrow, on your flight to England, I think. Then you'll be together again"  
I nod happily, and Niamh gives me a quick hug. Another nurse comes in, and Niamh walks out. The new nurse walks over to me, and stabs another needle into my arm. I protest, but sleep is pulling me into its murky depths again. I manage to mutter one word before I black out. "Luke…"

**A/N: Hope you enjoy :) Thanks for reading 3**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CHERUB, ONLY MY CHARACTERS**


End file.
